mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Gênesis e o cosmos: um quadro unificado?
Mart dethumb|left|400px Groot De que maneira a Bíblia e as ciências naturais deveriam ser expostas, explicadas ou estudadas? Parecem possíveis, pelo menos, duas posições. De um lado estão aqueles que supõem que o entendimento conservador da Bíblia e as descobertas da ciência não podem ser harmonizados entre si. De outro lado estão os que acreditam que as conclusões obtidas pelos dois campos podem harmonizar-se, encaixando-se numa abrangente visão de mundo. Muitos do segundo grupo baseiam sua crença na convicção de que Deus é o Criador tanto da Bíblia quanto do mundo natural, e que ambos têm um papel a desempenhar em nossa compreensão da Criação de Deus. Este ensaio tenta apresentar um modelo científico e outro bíblico da origem do mundo natural inanimado, e explorar como ambos podem ser harmonizados. O modelo científico A ciência atual alega compreender como o Universo se originou e se desenvolveu. Tal alegação é um dos mais fascinantes capítulos da história da cosmologia moderna – a história do Big Bang.1 De acordo com essa teoria, o Universo originou-se há cerca de 14 bilhões de anos. Um dos aspectos atraentes da Teoria do Big Bang é sua explicação da fonte dos blocos construtivos de todas as coisas, inclusive da vida. Embora os elementos químicos supostamente formados nos primeiros três minutos do Big Bang fossem simples (principalmente hidrogênio e hélio), átomos mais complexos foram produzidos logo depois. Foram sintetizados no interior das estrelas como produto das reações nucleares que as fazem brilhar. Essa teoria, por conseguinte, requer que as estrelas tenham se formado de tal maneira que pudessem produzir elementos químicos básicos a partir dos quais tudo o mais é feito. Para que as estrelas venham à existência e produzam os vários elementos químicos, as condições físicas do Universo e os parâmetros físicos básicos precisam ter valores bastante precisos. Por exemplo, para produzir átomos a partir dos núcleons formados nos exatos primeiros minutos após o Big Bang, o número de prótons e nêutrons deve cair entre limites muito estreitos. Caso isso não tenha sucedido, esses átomos ou não teriam sido formados ou todas as estrelas do Universo teriam entrado em colapso formando estrelas de nêutrons e buracos negros. Além disso, se o número de elétrons no Universo não fosse igual ao número de prótons com uma precisão de uma parte em 1037, as forças eletromagnéticas teriam vencido as forças gravitacionais, e jamais poderiam ter-se formado galáxias, estrelas e planetas. E, sem as estrelas, não existiriam elementos químicos complexos. Também para a formação de estrelas (e galáxias), o Universo não deveria expandir-se muito rapidamente (pois assim a matéria se rarefaria antes de as estrelas se formarem), nem muito lentamente (visto que ocorreria o colapso do Universo antes que as estrelas tivessem tempo de produzir os elementos químicos mais complexos). Para isso acontecer, a expansão cósmica precisa estar ajustada com a precisão de uma parte em 1060, realmente uma altíssima precisão! De fato, o número e a precisão dos ajustes finos2 dos vários parâmetros físicos e cósmicos são tão incríveis que nos exigem considerar que nosso Universo foi feito com o propósito expresso de permitir a vida humana. Encontramos aqui evidências em favor não só de planejamento, mas também de um Planejador. Esse é o “argumento do desígnio” em prol da existência e atuação de Deus. Ele Se revela não somente em Sua mensagem de amor à humanidade – a Bíblia – mas também nas obras de Suas mãos – na natureza (Salmo 19:1, Isaías 40:26). A Teoria do Big Bang oferece também explicação para processos que teriam ocorrido após o Universo completar mais de 300.000 anos. Os melhores modelos do que aconteceu em tempos anteriores também parecem explicar o Universo como o conhecemos hoje. Entretanto, como nenhum daqueles processos pode ser verificado mediante observação, eles permanecem na área especulativa da construção de modelos. A dificuldade mais fundamental com modelos puramente científicos é que a ciência declara que todos os fenômenos somente podem possuir causas naturais. Assim, Deus, o Sustentador de Sua Criação, é descartado como agente ativo na história do Universo. Para o cristão que crê na Bíblia, portanto, existem muitos fenômenos para os quais a ciência ainda não tem explicação. Considere-se, por exemplo, machados flutuando, mais de 5.000 pessoas sendo alimentadas com cinco pães e dois peixinhos, mortos ressuscitando, uma virgem dando à luz (II Reis 6:1-7; João 6:1-13; 11:38-44; Lucas 1:26-38). Poderemos, realmente, esperar que a ciência algum dia seja capaz de explicar exatamente como essas coisas aconteceram? A resposta a essa pergunta é importante. A existência de Deus é um dado, e as leis científicas podem ser vistas como nossa descrição atual sobre como Deus rege a Sua Criação. O modelo bíblico O primeiro capítulo da Bíblia provê o relato da origem do Universo. Embora a curiosidade humana não possa ser satisfeita plenamente, o primeiro verso da Escritura apresenta a resposta a quatro das cinco indagações básicas. “Quando?” é respondida com “criou”. “O que?” é respondida com “os céus e a terra”. O “por quê?” é respondido no restante do livro. Precisamos falar um pouco mais sobre essas palavras. “Os céus e a terra”. Essa frase é chamada merisma 3, isto é, um termo que inclui tudo entre os dois extremos, dos céus e da Terra. Ela pode ser compreendida como indicando a totalidade de toda a matéria criada. “No princípio”. No hebraico, uma explicação dessa frase é que ela pode designar um período de tempo anterior ao que vem em seguida, isto é, um período anterior à semana da Criação. “No princípio” nos dá algum – e talvez considerável – tempo antes do início da semana da Criação. “Criou”. O verbo hebraico bara (“criou” em Gênesis 1:1) tem sempre Deus como sujeito; verdadeiramente, só Ele pode criar. O verbo hebraico asah usualmente é traduzido como “fazer” em Gênesis 1 e em mais de 70 outras passagens da Bíblia. Deus é o único que pode criar (bara); os seres humanos podem fazer (asah). Em Gênesis 1, a palavra bara é usada no primeiro verso quando Deus cria toda a matéria a partir do nada; no verso 21, quando Ele cria os peixes e aves dando-lhes o fôlego de vida que somente Ele pode dar; e nos versos 36 e 37 na criação de Adão e Eva, ao fazê-los à Sua imagem.4 Nos outros dias da semana da Criação – dependendo da versão bíblica consultada – Deus “separa”, “produz”, “faz surgir”, ou “faz”. Em todas essas ocasiões, Deus modela novas formas a partir de matéria previamente criada. Quando bara é utilizado, há usualmente um elemento “a partir do nada”, algo inteiramente novo que não existia antes em qualquer forma. Assim, “no princípio criou Deus os céus e a Terra” significa que Ele criou a partir do nada toda a matéria no Universo, antes de proceder à Sua obra criadora citada a partir de Gênesis 1:3. Em Sua Criação de toda a matéria, Deus proporcionou a Si mesmo os materiais necessários às obras construtivas posteriores. Essa maneira de proceder é semelhante à Sua utilização da terra seca para produzir a vegetação (v. 11), os animais (v. 24), e Adão (2:7). Sabemos, de fato, que houve alguma atividade criadora antes da semana da Criação. Anjos, e muito provavelmente outros mundos (habitados), foram criados antes da semana da Criação (Jó 38:7). Outra maneira de mostrar que a Terra já existia antes da semana da Criação foi sugerida por Gordon Gray5. Ele a denomina de “método da subtração”. Partindo do fim do capítulo 1 de Gênesis e caminhando no sentido do início, eliminando-se as coisas que haviam sido criadas, chega-se ao que já existia no início do primeiro dia. Assim, partindo-se da tarde do sexto dia, eliminam-se primeiramente Eva, que surge em último lugar, depois Adão, e assim sucessivamente. Procedendo dessa maneira, o que encontramos na véspera do primeiro dia? Nessa caminhada regressiva nada lemos sobre a criação do planeta Terra ou da água. A Terra, então, deve ter sido feita antes da semana da Criação, estando em trevas, totalmente sem vida e imersa na água. Essa é exatamente a descrição da Terra em Gênesis 1:2. Parece que a Terra sem forma e vazia havia sido criada antes do primeiro dia, e que um relato muito breve dessa criação e da condição então existente, foi dado nos versos 1 e 2. É interessante que quando Deus revela Seu poder criador a Jó, Ele se refere à Terra como envolta em trevas devido às grossas nuvens (Jó 38:9). Esse versículo oferece a possibilidade de dizer algo mais definido sobre a criação do Sol, da Lua e das estrelas. Em Gênesis 1:16 (“O luzeiro menor para governar a noite. Ele também fez as estrelas”) o verbo “fazer” não se encontra no texto hebraico. De fato, essa passagem pode também ser assim traduzida: “O luzeiro menor para governar a noite, juntamente com as estrelas”. O relato do quarto dia simplesmente diz que as estrelas eram para “governar a noite” juntamente com a Lua. Essa leitura elimina o argumento em favor da crença de que as estrelas foram criadas no quarto dia, e também contorna o problema da luz proveniente de estrelas distantes atingir a Terra dentro do tempo de existência do Universo. Dessa forma, não há necessidade de recorrer ao argumento artificial que nos induz a crer que as estrelas foram criadas já com sua luz preenchendo todo o Universo. Para explicar como a Terra estava na escuridão enquanto já existia o Sol, é suficiente ler mais uma vez Jó 38:9. A cobertura de nuvens antes do primeiro dia era tão espessa que havia escuridão na superfície da Terra. Então, no primeiro dia, Deus disse: “Haja luz”. A espessa cobertura de nuvens dissipou-se o suficiente para deixar incidir luz sobre a superfície da Terra. Ao mesmo tempo, ela permaneceu espessa o bastante para manter o Sol escondido da vista, da mesma forma que hoje não vemos o Sol num dia com densas nuvens, sem termos dúvidas sobre se é dia ou noite. Então, no quarto dia, as nuvens se dissiparam mais ainda e os luminares se apresentaram com toda a sua glória. No que diz respeito à obra criadora dos seis dias, creio que ela foi completada em seis dias literais e consecutivos de 24 horas. Tem sido apresentada ampla evidência de que a maneira pela qual, em hebraico, são numerados os dias no capítulo 1 de Gênesis, somente pode ser entendida como marcando períodos de 24 horas cada.6 Com relação ao tempo precedente à semana da Criação – o intervalo entre “no princípio” e “o dia primeiro” – a Bíblia não apresenta qualquer resposta efetiva. Entretanto, esse é um campo no qual a ciência pode ter algo a dizer. A Teoria do Big Bang, por exemplo, coloca a origem do Universo cerca de 14 bilhões de anos atrás. A Bíblia posiciona a semana da Criação há cerca de 6.000 anos.7 Afinal de contas, mesmo que tenhamos reservas sobre vários aspectos da Teoria do Big Bang, poderia ter havido bastante tempo antes da semana da Criação para que Deus pudesse trabalhar Sua matéria criada, para fazer muitas galáxias, estrelas, planetas girando em torno de seus sóis (alguns habitados), e até o Sol, a Terra e a Lua. Síntese Estamos agora em condições de juntar o que dissemos anteriormente, para formar uma descrição abrangente de como poderia ter-se desenvolvido o processo criador, levando em consideração alguns aspectos da Teoria do Big Bang. Em algum instante não especificado, “no princípio”, Deus criou toda a matéria pré-existente e Sua palavra foi suficiente para trazer tudo à existência num instante (Salmo 33:6, 9; 148:5; Hebreus 11:3). Deus trabalhou a matéria primordial para formar primeiramente as partículas elementares, e depois os átomos simples, principalmente hidrogênio e hélio, nos primeiro três minutos. Conforme a Teoria do Big Bang, quando o Universo atingiu a idade de 300.000 anos, formaram-se as galáxias e nelas as estrelas. No Universo, Deus aparentemente designou um papel especial para as estrelas desempenharem. Elas foram as autoclaves em que Ele preparou a maioria dos elementos químicos, que depois Ele usou para a formação da Terra. Juntamente com as estrelas, formou os planetas. Novamente, conforme a Teoria do Big Bang, há cerca de 4,5 bilhões de anos, isso levou à formação do Sol e seus planetas. O planeta Terra foi composto principalmente de elementos químicos mais complexos, importantes para a vida. A Terra, portanto, estava sem forma e vazia, coberta por água, e envolta em densas nuvens. Então, há aproximadamente 6.000 anos, Deus visitou a Terra para executar Seu plano em relação a este planeta e seus habitantes, e levou seis dias literais para formá-lo como habitat para a vida que criou. O firmamento, a vegetação, os peixes, as aves, os animais terrestres e nossos primeiros pais foram trazidos à existência. Alguns seres vieram à existência a partir da matéria que existia na própria Terra; outros de maneira especial, sendo revestidos de características especiais. Essa diferença reflete-se no uso das palavras hebraicas, bara e asah. Na realidade, o cenário exposto é somente uma possibilidade, não sendo nem completo e nem definitivo. Há muitas perguntas sem respostas simplesmente porque não estivemos presentes para testemunhar o que aconteceu. Esse panorama é o melhor que posso divisar para harmonizar nosso conhecimento atual da ciência com a fé bíblica – ambos contribuindo para formar um quadro unificado. Fica claro em tudo isso a enorme importância de um paradigma correto. As conclusões a que os cientistas chegam a partir de suas observações da natureza alteram-se radicalmente quando se usa um paradigma diferente. Deus faz a diferença no Universo! Isso não é surpresa, porque Ele não é só o Criador, mas também o Mantenedor. Deus não somente faz a diferença no que se refere ao Universo material, mas é nosso privilégio que também Ele nos peça para fazer a diferença em nossas vidas. Ao compararmos o futuro eterno na presença de Deus, com a limitada idade do Universo, não nos será difícil aceitar prazerosamente o Seu pedido! Mart de Groot (Doutor em Ciência pela Universidade de Utrecht) passou a maior parte de sua vida como pesquisador na área da Astronomia, tendo ultimamente servido como ministro adventista na Irlanda do Norte. Recentemente jubilado, continua a pesquisar, publicar e divulgar. Seu endereço é mdgr@arm.ar.uk REFERÊNCIAS 1. Mart de Groot, “O modelo do Big Bang: uma avaliação”, Diálogo 10:1 (1998), pp. 9-12. 2. Hugh Ross em The Creator and the Cosmos (Colorado Springs, Colorado: NavPress, 2001) lista 35 evidências para os ajustes finos do Universo (p. 154) e outras 66 para os ajustes finos do sistema Galáxia-Sol-Terra-Luna (p. 188). 3. Gordon Gray, The Age of the Universe (Washougal, Washington: Morning Star Publ., 2000), p. 172. 4. Estou em dívida com o Dr. Carlos Steger por sua sugestão inicial sobre o uso de bara e asah em Gênesis 1. 5. Gray, pp. 28, 30. 6. Richard M. Davidson, “No princípio: como interpretar Gênesis 1,” Diálogo 6:3 (1994):9-12; Gerhard F. Hasel, “The ‘Days’ of Creation in Genesis: Literal ‘Days’ or Figurative ‘Periods/Epochs’ of Time?” em John Templeton Baldwin, ed., Creation, Catastrophe, and Calvary (Hagerstown, Maryland: Review and Herald Publ. Assn., 2000), pp. 40 ff. 7. L. T Geraty, “The Genesis Genealogies as an Index of Time”, Spectrum, 6 (1984):5-18. IASD